This Is Who We Are
by sillypanda16
Summary: Nina is back for senior year with her boyfriend, a certain cute, cheerful, and young werewolf. Seth! Rated m in later chapters for scenes of rape and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Patricia's POV

Everyone was in the lounge talking about their summers. This year would be our senior year and Nina didn't come last term, she didn't say anything and just never came back! I couldn't believe she would just leave us like that! If I see her, I'm giving her a piece of my mind! Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Fabian, Joy, Eddie, Mara, and I were talking and eating Trudy's wonderful cookies. Alfie and Jerome were eating all of them, so we had to fight for some of the cookies.

Amber's POV

I looked over and saw Fabian; he had a look of hope in his eyes. I bet he was hoping that Nina might come today. Fabian was a wreck after Nina left, he was heartbroken and he still didn't move on. I lost my BAF; it was sad not seeing Nina in the mirror of my vanity or giving her makeover! We all miss her.

Trudy's POV

"Kids, we will be getting two new kids from America today, please welcome them!" I told the kids.

Eddie's POV

"Yay!" I yelled and all my housemates looked at me. "What?" I told them. I wonder who they are. But then the door opened and looks like we will find out. A brown haired girl and a raven haired boy came in. Once we saw who came in, everybody was too shocked to say anything. The silence was broken by Amber when she started screaming her head off. Everyone blocked their ears to keep them from bursting.

Amber's POV

I ran over to Nina and hugged her. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Nina smiled, asking everyone. Trudy came to hug her.

Nina's POV

"Guys, this is Seth, my boyfriend." "Hi, I'm Seth, I heard a lot about you guys from Nina!" Seth said. I looked at Fabian and saw a hurt look on his face. Everyone came over and welcomed Seth except Fabian and Patricia. Patricia then came over and dumped a glass of water over my head! "You just left with no explanation and now you're back!" Patricia yelled at me.

Seth's POV

I grabbed Nina's shoulder and I told her to calm down. Nina did and I let go of her. Then the blonde came downstairs with a towel and gave it to Nina. "So where will I be staying?" I asked the housemother. "You will be rooming with Eddie and Fabian!' "Cool!" Then a guy with spiky blonde hair led me to the room. "I'm Eddie and Fabian is the geeky looking one." "How did you and Nina get together?" "We met at the beach and I asked her out and yeah." I told Eddie leaving out the parts of the pact, Jacob and Leah. "Uhm, sorry about my girlfriend Patricia for dumping water over Nina." "She does to everyone who gets on her nerves, so watch out." "Ok." Then I started unpacking,

Amber's POV

Nina and I went upstairs to unpack and talk. "How could you cheat on Fabian!" "I didn't cheat on him, I moved on!" "Fabina was the power couple!" "Let it go, Amber!" "Fabian and I were just not meant to be!" "I'm happy with Seth and Fabian should move on!" After our argument, we apologized and I looked through Nina's clothes. "When did you start jogging?" I asked Nina, holding up her jogging clothes. "I did before and I started again." Nina told me.

Nina's POV

My style has really changed, I'm more boho and I dyed my hair brown. I put my medium length hair in a ponytail and finished unpacking with Amber's help.

Fabian's POV

I walked in to my room to see Seth and Eddie hanging out. I ignored them and unpacked. I still couldn't believe Nina has another boyfriend, she just left and then came back with a boyfriend! Nina was the love of my life! How could she break my heart like this?

Seth's POV

I went upstairs to talk to Nina. I placed my fist on the door and knocked. "Come in!" I went inside and gave Nina a kiss. The blonde gushed at us. Then I asked Nina what the school was like. "Oh, we have uniforms and basically a preppy private school." "Uniforms!" "Yep." Then I talked with Nina and her best friend Amber. "You are really cute!" "Uh, thanks."

Mara's POV

Trudy called us for supper and everyone sat down. Seth, Nina, and Amber came down together. Once everyone was sitting, Nina introduced us to Seth. "That's Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Joy, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie!"

Fabian's POV

During supper I noticed Seth and Nina ate a lot of food! Nina never really ate much, though. Nina changed a lot, she has darker hair, wears different clothes, and even got mad at Patricia. Then I noticed a tattoo on Seth's right shoulder, it looked really interesting. "Seth, why did you decide to come to this school?" I asked Seth "Well, Nina begged me to come to this school, so here I am!" "Oh…" After supper, I asked Nina to talk.

Author's note

Sorry if I got some stuff wrong. I don't really know a lot about the tribe and all the shape shifting stuff. Feel free to give me more info on shape shifting and Seth, Jacob, and Sam's tribe. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

At 6 am, I woke up and changed into my purple running pants with a shirt and my blue jacket. I slung a bag over my shoulder; quietly closed the door without waking Amber up and walked into the hall. Seth sneaked behind ma and gave me kiss on my cheek, which I returned on his lips. He handed me an apple, as he bit into his and we walked to the forest. I took out my stop watch from my black bag and Seth took off his shoes, socks, and shirt. He walked several feet away from me. Seth phased and then took off. After 55 seconds he came back. I told him the time and Seth kept running. Seth is the slowest wolf in the pact, so he really wanted to become faster. Leah was the fastest of the pact, even though she is the only girl.

Seth's POV

We finished around 7 am and I changed from my shredded shorts to non shredded clothes. "Downside of being a werewolf, our clothes get ruined." I laughed and Nina smiled at me. "Hey, want a piggyback ride?" "Of course!" Nina got on my back and I ran to the house. I am a lot faster than the average human but not as fast as my fellow pact members. I used to get teased by Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared because I am the slowest and youngest, but that ended when I imprinted. When I entered the house I walked slowly back to the room to get ready for my first day of school.

Trudy's POV

I heard someone shut the door and it was Nina. "Where did you go early this morning?" I asked Nina. "I went jogging in the forest." "That's nice, Nina." "Trudy, can I get a trash bag?" "Of course, love!" I went to the kitchen and gave Nina a black garbage bag. Then I called the kids for breakfast.

Nina's POV

I was putting my books into my bag when Patricia came in. She walked up to me and apologized. "Look, I'm really sorry Nina." " it's just that when you didn't come back last term, things were off." "I forgive you, Patricia." Then Amber, Patricia, and I went downstairs for breakfast.

Seth's POV

I finished putting on the maroon and mustard striped tie. I looked in the mirror, and then slung my black Jansport backpack over my right shoulder. In the dining room, I took a seat next to my girlfriend. After scarfing down five muffins, I was ready to go. Eddie, Alfie, and I walked to school.

Fabian's POV

How can I compare with Seth? I mean the guy is really tall, nice build, tan, and the type girls would faint over just by the sight Of him. How can I win back Nina's heart?

Patricia's POV

Classes ended and it was lunch time. I was sitting in the lounge with Amber and Nina. I looked out the window and saw Seth and Eddie throwing around a "football". Then Amber asked Nina why she didn't come back last term.

1 year ago ( Nina is telling the story)

Nina's POV

I was in my room packing for the move to Forks, Washington. Gran was excited since she had close friends living their. I was disappointed that I wasn't going to England, but maybe the move will be good for us. After my parents died, Gran and I still lived the house. I lifted two brown, moving boxes and gave them to the movers, who were putting them in the truck. I walked around the big, empty house, where I lived with my parents. I took my red suitcase and placed it into the truck of our white SUV.

After driving for several days, we made it to Forks. Gran was so happy to see her friends. Gran stopped in front of a little, blue house with a white fence. There were some people waiting for us. Gran got out and hugged the people. I slowly followed and Gran introduced me to everyone. "This is Sue, Leah Clearwater, Sam, Emily, and Billy!" "Leah has a younger brother, your age!" Then the nice people helped us unpack, it was kind of them.

Leah and Emily helped me unpack my stuff in my room. Leah had dark short hair with olive skin, and gorgeous deep brown eyes. Emily had black hair with bangs, tan skin, and kind brown eyes. But these has three deep scars on the other side of her beautiful face. When we finished, Leah and Emily dragged me off to meet the boys. We were at Emily's house and I saw five hot, tall, tan, and muscular guys. They all said hi and then I met eyes with the last guy. He had these kind, deep brown almond eyes and a bright smile. I got lost in his eyes, but the four other guys took him inside. After a week the guy came up to me and told me his name is Seth. Then he asked me out, we had a picnic on the beach.

After our wonderful date, he brought to Emily's house and everyone congratulated him. I was lost, until Emily and Leah hugged me and sat me down with Jared, Quil, Paul, Seth, Embry, and Sam. Sam explained everything to me and about them and the tribes. I was imprinted by Seth. I accepted his feelings and we started dating and then now we are together.

But this year I wanted to go back to Anubis, so I appiled for the scholarship again, I got in. I told everyone and they agreed that Seth should come with me. Now we are here. (Nina told Amber and Patricia everything beside the werewolf and imprinting stuff)

Amber's POV

"Aww!" "That is so sweet!" "I'm starting scrapbook for guys!" Hm? Waht would be their couple name, that would be hard!

Patricia's POV

Wow Nina got a keeper, looks like Seth is the one for Nina, funny, cute, kind, optomisstic.

Nina's POV

We were now talking about homework when Seth and Eddie came in. Seth gave me a kiss and Eddie kissed Patricia as well. While Amber took out her phone and took pictures. So Amber! "It's way different from Forks, isnt it?" "Yeah." Then Eddie asked how Forks was and Seth told him all about our little town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seth's POV

It was December and everything was great, school, friends, and grades. Nina and I were doing homework when my phone rang. I reached into the pocket of my shorts to get my phone.

Seth: Hello?

Sam: Seth, we need you back.

I walked into the hall to take the call. Nina gave me a curious look.

Seth: What's going on?

Sam: Victoria has an army of new born vampires and Jacob needs you to come and fight for the Cullen's. Edward and Jacob asked for you. We are going to train with the Cullen's for when Victoria attacks.

Seth: Both Jacob and Edward asked for me! Nice! Okay I will go right now.

Sam: Tell Nina to stay there, we don't want to risk her getting hurt again.

Seth: Of course, see you later Sam!

I walked to where the guys were sitting and took my stuff and went to Trudy. "Trudy, I have an emergency at home, so I will be gone for a week." "Oh of course, I will tell Victor." "Thank you, Trudy." I went to my room to put my homework away. Nina came into the room, ignoring Fabian. "Was it Sam?" "Yeah, the Cullen's need me back." "I'll be back in a week." "I want to go too." "No, Sam's orders and I don't want to see you getting hurt again." "Fine but be careful."

Fabian's POV

I was my room, doing my homework when Nina came in to talk to Seth. I eavesdropped on their talk. Nina got hurt before? How? When? Who are the Cullens? Who is Sam? What is Seth doing that Nina tells him to be careful? I had to look down at my homework when they started kissing. I still was hurt and angry that Nina met someone else when I waited for her.

Nina's POV

I hugged him as tight as possible as I could. "Tell everyone I said hi." "Got it." We kissed once more and Seth walked out the door. I walked back to the lounge and Amber asked me what happened. "Seth is going home for a week, he has an emergency."

Amber's POV

"Oh." I said, and then I noticed a scar on her left arm. "When did that happen?" "My friends and I were hiking in the mountains when a bear bit me." "That must have been terror." "Yeah, but I'm fine now." "You got bit by a bear!" Eddie and Patricia shouted. "Yeah." "Wow, brave Martin." Eddie told me.

Nina's POV

I actually got bit by a vampire when I was in the mountains with Seth and Sam. I hope nobody got hurt. Except Victoria's army.

*********** FORKS, WASHINGTON****************

Sam's POV

The pact and I were waiting for Seth. Seth came and we went to the Cullens. The Cullens taught us how to permanently kill a vampire. We trained vigorously for days, then Seth heard the footsteps of the army. We were all ready to fight and win. We started fighting and then the army kept decreasing and there were only three left. Seth finished Riley and Edward destroyed Victoria. Leah was fighting the last one and was struggling. Jacob attacked the vampire, only to get hurt. Paul and I finished the last one. Jacob was on the ground moaning in pain. Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and I lifted Jacob and took him to Emily's. Shortly after, Carlisle came running in with Edward and Bella. Jacob's ribs were crushed to pieces.

Seth's POV

Jacob was the only one who got injured and his ribs were shattered! I decided to stay until Jacob got better. Edward thanked me for coming and I told the Cullens that Nina said hi.

Nina's POV

Its been four days since Seth left and I was missing him. We finished dinner and Amber and I were bored. Amber was taking pictures of Peddie and Jara. Alfie and Eddie were eating all the leftovers, which were hotdogs. Patricia started yelling at Amber to stop taking pictures of her and Eddie. When I got a text from Seth. There was a picture of Jacob in bed and the caption read "Ribs shattered." I gasped and then read the other message. "Nobody got hurt except Jacob, I'm coming after Jacob gets better." I couldn't imagine the pain Jacob was in.

Fabian's POV

I got out of my to talk to Nina. We went into my room to talk. I sat on my bed while Nina sat down on Seth's bed. "How could you do that to me!" "I told you to move on!" "I waited a whole year for you!" "A second didn't go by without me thinking about you!" "Leave Seth and come back to me." "Why would I do that?" "The one I love is Seth, not you, Fabian!" Then Nina slammed the door shut as she walked away.

Amber's POV

Nina told me everything Fabian said, so I decided to teach him a lesson. I barged into his room, making him jump. "Amber!" "Fabian Rutter, you are such a jerk!" "How could you say that to Nina!" "Fabina was the power couple, but I let it go." "So you should let it go too!" Amber yelled pointing a finger at me. "I still love Nina!" "Just try moving on." "I don't want to move on!" "If you don't move on, you will die alone!" "Nina said that Seth loves her and respects her!" "Amber get out!" But before I left, I slapped Fabian really hard, leaving a red hand mark on his pale skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mara's POV

Winter holiday was tomorrow so everyone was packing to spend their holidays with family.

Amber's POV

I had a brilliant idea to surprise Nina in her home, so I arranged some plane tickets to Forks, Washington. Patricia, Eddie and Fabian are coming with me. Sadly Alfie couldn't come. When the limo came, we drove to the airport. Quickly we boarded the plane; we were all sitting in one row. Since one row has four seats. I read my Vogue magazines, while Fabian read his lame National Geographic magazines. Eddie and Patricia were listening to Sick Puppies together.

Eddie's POV

Wow I am in a plane to Forks, Washington to surprise Nina. Wow! After 22 hours, we landed. We all found our luggage and took a cab to Forks. I looked out the window to see huge trees covered in snow with tall mountains in the distance. I was amazed at the cool scenery. I took pictures with my phone.

Patricia's POV

I was excited to spend Christmas with my friends. When the driver dropped us off, we didn't know which house she and her Gran lived in, so Eddie asked around. We found ourselves in front of a big red house. Fabian knocked on the door, and then this pretty lady with deep eyes answered. "Hello, we are Nina's friends!" "Come in!" She was baking muffins!

Emily's POV

I saw their suitcases and told them to sit down. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quill, and Embry came in. They were all shirtless, Sam gave me a kiss. "Who are they?" "They are Nina's friends, can they stay with us?" "Of course." They guys introduced themselves to the kids.

Patricia's POV

All the guys had six packs, wow they were hot too. But where is Nina's Gran and who are these people? "Where is Nina?" I asked. "Oh, follow me." She put down her baking bowl and had a wooden spoon in hand. We all followed her to Nina's room.

Fabian's POV

When the girl opened the door to Nina's room, I saw something that made my blood boil. Amber started taking pictures and Eddie and Patricia just stood there shocked too.

Emily's POV

I walked in and pulled the blinds, sunlight poured into the room. "Wake up Seth and Nina!" "Five more minutes." Seth mumbled. Nina and Seth looked so sweet cuddled like that. I took my wooden spoon and whacked Seth's head with it.

Amber's POV

Awe! Seth and Nina looked so sweet cuddled together like that.

Patricia's POV

Nina is sleeping with her boyfriend in the same bed and the lady doesn't mind! Then I saw Seth and Nina get up. Then they both ran out of the room! We followed after them to see Nina wrestling with Paul for a muffin. "Paul that is mine!" "No way, you woke up late!" "Give it to me!" Wow mornings here are very busy.

Eddie's POV

Why are the guys shirtless and not stopping the two? Seth came into where we were and high fived me. "What are you guys doing here?" "Surprise!" We all said. Nina took a bite of the muffin and looked at us. "Oh my gosh, Amber!" Then Nina hugged Amber and Patricia. Then Nina smiled at me and Fabian, "Where's your Gran?" Everyone just stared at us. "My Gran got ill and died."

Fabian's POV

I didn't know her Gran died. Nina walked away with another muffin into a room. Then she came back and said "Jake wants water."

Amber's POV

OMG! Nina's Gran is dead! Nina lived in a house filled with hot shirtless guys! Wow!

Nina's POV

The guys went outside to let us talk. Patricia, Fabian, Eddie, and Amber and I sat down. "I live with them now, I lived with them starting a year ago and that is Emily, our mom figure." "All the guys are taken and I can't believe you guys are here!" "Yay!" Then we all did a group hug.

Sam's POV

That was sweet of Nina's friends to come visit her." "Nina, Patricia and Amber will be staying your room." "Okay." "Seth, Eddie and Fabian are sleeping in your room." "Okay."

Seth's POV

After eating, I had to go patrol with the others, so I couldn't hang out with Eddie and Fabian. I left to go patrol with my bros.

Fabian's POV

"Where are they going?" I asked Nina. "Work." Work? Emily put our luggage in Seth's room.

Patricia's POV

We took our luggage and put it in Nina's room. We sat down on Nina's bed talking. "You and Seth sleep together?" "Sometimes and Emily and Sam are cool with it." "Really, my dad would kill me if he found me in bed, in the arms of my boyfriend." I looked around her room, white walls plastered with fun posters, an antique looking closet, with a blue desk, and a white bed. "Who is Jake?" Amber asked Nina.

Nina's POV

I took them to Jake's room. "Jake, you feeling better?" "Just a bit sore." "Well, these are my two best friends from school!" Jake waved to Amber and Patricia. They looked at Jacob's abs. Jake sat down at the kitchen and ate the muffins. "Eddie, Fabian this is Jake."

Fabian's POV

"Nina, lets go to the Cullen's, they would want to see you." "Sure!" Nina told Jake. "You guys stay here; I will be back in 10." Then Nina and Jake walked out the door. We followed them. We saw Nina hugging everyone and then holding a baby in her arms. Those are the Cullen's. They were pale and were hugging and talking to Nina. We ran back to the house and pretended like we never left. "Guys, the guys will come back for lunch so you can hang out with them." "Cool." Eddie answered.

Seth's POV

The guys and I came back from patrol, I kissed Nina and she told me and all the guys to put on shirts since her friends were drooling over our awesome abs. I told the guys to put on shirts and and I put on a black wool vest with the silver zipper. Emily gave us hot dogs and I ate seven. Sam threw a football at my head but I instantly turned around and caught it. "How did you do that?" Fabian asked me. "I just did." After eating, we went on patrol again. Emily dragged Eddie, Amber, and Patricia to the store to get food for the bonfire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nina's POV

Nobody was home and I changed into my white eyelet strapless dress for the bonfire tonight. I was braiding my hair when Fabian came into my room. I heard the lock click. Fabian got closer to me so I backed away. "What are you doing, Fabian?" "Nina, I still love you." "Remember when we had our first kiss, our first dance and our first date?" "I would kiss you softly, worrying I would hurt you." "Fabian, I don't love you." "What is so great about that guy anyway?" "Unlike you, he loves me no matter what!" "You want me to love you, I can do that." I landed on my bed to get away from Fabian. Then Fabian gagged my mouth with a shirt and pinned me down on the bed. I tried getting out of his grip but then he duct taped my hands together and my legs apart. He lifted my dress up and I feared what was going to happen.

Fabian's POV

I got on top of Nina and took off her underwear. Nina then started crying, so I slapped her hard. "I missed you every minute and you just meet someone else!" "You are a cheating slut!" Then I took of my pants and boxers, I looked at Nina crying with her eyes shut. I jammed my dick into her so hard; I wanted her to feel my pain. Nina started crying more. I kept going into her until the cum came.

Nina's POV

I felt like dying, how he could do this to me! The feeling of him inside me disgusted me! I kept thinking about the happy times with Seth and me. I kept crying, praying someone would find me. Then Fabian pulled out of me and punched my eye. He then kissed me so roughly, my lips went numb. I thought he was done when Fabian punched my eye really hard. I felt dead, without a soul, when everything turned black.

Seth's POV

The guys and I saw Emily with the bonfire food and we helped them. I put the groceries on the brown, marble counter and walked to Nina's room. The door was locked, so I knocked but no response. So I opened the door using my wolf strength. My grin was wiped off from my face when I saw scene in front of. Nina bound to the bed, bleeding, gagged, and duct taped. "Seth what's wrong?" Sam asked me, but I was too shocked to move or answer him. Sam came over to see what I was looking at. "Guys!" He yelled. Everyone came into Nina's room. Sam and the guys ripped the duct tape off, while Amber, Patricia, Eddie, and Emily started crying. I took off running into the forest and I phased. Shortly after Jacob came after me. "Nina needs you right now!" "Seth go back to Nina!" I obeyed and ran back to the house.

Eddie's POV

Nina Martin raped in her own bedroom, how could this happen? I hugged Patricia, as she cried into my shirt. The brave, nice, smart, pretty, and funny Nina was destroyed. Nina doesn't deserve this.

Amber's POV

Patricia and I stopped crying and helped Emily clean Nina up in the bathroom. My best friend in the universe was raped. We bathed Nina, who was unconscious and had bruises on her beautiful face.

Paul's POV

By Sam's orders, we took the stained blankets and Quil and Jared created a fire to burn them in. Our sister never deserved this!

Seth's POV

I wanted to find the monster that did this to my Nina and rip him apart to shreds. I felt my blood boil and I went into her room and saw the window open and the picture frame broken with the picture of me carrying Nina. She was smiling so much that day; I remember her saying that that day was the best day in the world. That day we went to the bonfire and we kissed. I went to the bathroom and picked Nina up. Emily dressed her in her purple sweats, Emily told me to put her in my bed. I pulled the blanket and tucked Nina in. Before I closed the door, I planted a kiss on her forehead.

Amber's POV

Everyone was sitting down with the angriest faces ever. "Who would do this?" Embry asked. Fabian! I yelled. "Fabian, Nina's ex boyfriend?" Seth asked. "Yes." I shouldn't have let him come here!" "I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" Then I burst into tears, Emily came to my side and comforted me.

Emily's POV

Nina has multiple bruises on her face and is unconscious. I told the others. Then Seth and Jacob went into Seth's room, carrying back a shirt. They were about to walk out the door when Sam asked where they were going. "To find that sick bastard." Seth replied.

Jacob's POV

Seth and I went to Cullen's to ask for help. They invited us in and we sat down. "Are you okay, you don't look so good?" Bella asked Seth. "Can you trace this scent?' "Of course, but what happened?" Alice said. I saw Seth breathing heavily. "Nina was raped today." Seth said with teary eyes. "Nina?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head. I explained to the Cullen's what we saw. Carlisle wanted to come over check on Nina's injuries. Bella, Rosalie and Emmet were eager to hunt down the guy.

Sam's POV

Carlisle came and checked on Nina. I led him to the room where Nina was in. Carlisle took out a syringe and took a blood sample of Nina. He then told me that the injuries will heal and to call him when Nina woke up. I looked at Nina, she went through too much. Her parents died early and her Gran died, and now this.

I closed the door and told everyone the bonfire is cancelled.

Eddie's POV

Amber, Patricia, and I were sitting on the couches worried about Nina. How Fabian do this! Fabian was once Nina's boyfriend and I couldn't believe my roommate did this.

Nina's POV

I woke up with huge headache; I was in Seth's bed, wearing purple sweats. I was scared Fabian would come. But Emily came in; she ran over to me and gave a reassuring hug. "She's awake!" Emily told the others, and they all looked at me with a worried look on their faces. Amber and Patricia's eyes were puffy and red. "Fabian isn't here right?" I asked feeling scared. "He's gone." Sam told me with weak smile. "I'm going to sleep some more." "Of course." They all left except Seth. Seth came near the bed; he took my hand into his. "I started crying again saying sorry to Seth. Seth put his arms around me and shooshed me. "It's not your fault, its mine, if I was only here."

Seth's POV

Nina sobbed into my shoulder as I held her. I wanted to take all her pain away, every time she cried my heart was stabbed by a long, sharp, and painful knife. I sat on the bed, Nina sleeping in my arms. I had a picture of us on my bedside table. Emily took it for us; I was teaching Nina how to surf when Nina fell off her board and into my arms. We were laughing at each other.

Amber's POV

Since I brought my scrapbooking supplies, I started making one for Sam and Emily. Emily is a very kind and brave woman, the three disfiguring scars makes her even braver. I used the pictures I took and put them in the scrapbook. Christmas was a week away and I wanted to give them the scrapbook. I finished Peddies' and was finishing Seth and Nina's. I set down the teal scrapbook onto the coffee table. I asked Emily for photos of them, she gladly gave them to me. Patricia and I looked at the pictures, there were so cute and romantic. In one, Nina was on Seth's back and they were smiling at the camera so naturally and it was so real. Then we saw a photo of them with Nina's Gran, I had to put that in the scrapbook! Patricia got Nina's phone for more pictures. I saw one of Nina kissing Seth on cheek, Seth carrying Nina in bridal style wearing their swim suits, Seth had a funny face, while Nina was laughing, Seth and Nina were making funny faces in a restaurant, the picture I took of them cuddled together. I wrote love quotes under each picture. There was one picture that was Patricia liked, Nina and Seth were having a water gun fight, Nina's clothes were damp and they were laughing, shooting water at each other. Then I saw a picture of them with whip cream on their faces, I showed Patricia and she laughed. I gathered all the photos and started decorating each page.

Nina's POV

Around 8, Carlisle came into the room. "Nina, I need to tell you something." Then Seth and Sam left for us to talk. "I took a blood sample of you, earlier and Nina you are pregnant." "But you are eligible to get an abortion, since you are less than three weeks." I rolled myself into a ball and Carlisle left. I walked to door and walked out. Amber and Patricia got up and hugged. I pushed them away and went into my room. I locked the door and windows. I looked around my room, and then I started trashing the place. I pushed my white dresser over, taking out the drawers and dumping everything onto the floor. I shoved everything off my desk and punched the wall. The wall had a fist sized hole in it.

Rosalie's POV

Carlisle told me about Nina's pregnancy and so I ran over to her house. When Emily greeted me, we heard a loud noise coming from Nina's room. I slowly opened the door to see Nina sitting on the ground of her trashed bedroom. "Nina, I know what you are going through." Nina turned to look at me; I held her hand before telling her what I went through. "It happened when I was human, my fiancé and his friends were drinking and very drunk." "In a dark alley, they pinned me down and ripped my clothes off; they all took turns raping me." "Then I was left to die in that dark alley until Carlisle transformed me." "Am I a bad person, wanting to get rid of the baby in me?" "No, you are not a bad person; you are the most courageous, amazing, kind, beautiful girl I ever known." "Can you tell them for me, Rosalie?" "I will, now let's get out of here." Nina and I made our way out of the room and into where everyone was, the entire family was here.

Eddie's POV

Nina came out of the room with this woman who had wavy blonde hair, porcelain skin, and ruby red lips. Nina sat down next to Amber and picked up the scrapbook. "Nina is pregnant." Everyone knew there was a chance of this. "Nina wants to have an abortion."

Nina's POV

I looked at the scrapbook that Amber made for me and Seth. She even wrote these love quotes below each one. "Is that what you really want?" Seth asked me, everyone looked at me. I nodded, staring into his eyes. His warm chocolate eyes were replaced by sadness, heartbreak, and his eyes were now dark and gloomy like a storm. I went back to the scrapbook, every page was decorated beautifully and I loved the quotes! I remembered when these photos were taken. The one with my Gran was when we had lunch together and Gran was fond of Seth. The water gun fight was so fun, the winner got a kiss, so I gave Seth a kiss. The whip cream incident was in the morning and Seth wanted whip cream with his pancakes, so I got the can but I couldn't get any out. Seth pushed the nozzle and sprayed whip cream over my face, I took the can and got whip all over his face! I began laughing all of a sudden. Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jacob, and Rosalie came over to see what I was laughing at. Rosalie took the scrapbook from my hands and I saw them smile at the picture. "Who made this?" Emily asked Amber did. "I was going to give you this for Christmas, but I finished it today." Amber handed Emily their scrapbook. "Thank you!" Sam told Amber. They looked at their scrapbook with smiling faces, remembering the moments. I mouthed thank you to Amber, I saw Eddie and Patricia bent over their Peddie scrapbook. Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry gave me a hug and reassured me that everything will get better. Rosalie left to take of Renessme with Jacob.

Seth's POV

After dinner, Nina went to bed saying she was tired. I slipped into bed and put my arm around Nina's waist. Nina placed her head on my broad shoulders. "No matter what happens, I'm going to be there for you." I told Nina. A single tear rolled down her face, and we drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amber's POV

Today was day Nina was having the abortion. In the afternoon, Seth and I took Nina to the hospitable. The nurse gave her a gown to change into and a doctor came into the room. "Nina, the surgery will take only two hours and it will be real quick, okay?" The hot doctor walked over to Seth and talked for a minute then a nurse came into the room. "Hot doctor!" "Amber!" Nina chuckled at me. The nurse inserted a needle into Nina and her eyelids closed. Another nurse came in and the two nurses rolled Nina out of the room.

Seth's POV

Carlisle was performing Nina's surgery, so I wasn't worried. An hour pasted and I kept pacing around the room. "Can you tell me how you asked Nina out?" Amber asked me. "Okay!"

Patricia's POV

Emily, Eddie, and I were preparing a dinner with Nina's favorite foods for when she got back from the hospital. Eddie and I were helping Emily cook the ribs, mash potatoes, drumsticks, and chilly.

Amber's POV

Seth told me the story and it was so romantic. Nina and Seth met due to his sister Leah and Emily. They had their first date on the beach and watched the sunset. An hour pasted and Nina was rolled into the room. "The surgery went well and she could resume to any activities." The doctor told us. Seth and I sat on the couches waiting for Nina to wake up. Around 5:00, Nina got up and smiled at us. Seth kissed Nina on the forehead and I immediately took out my phone to take a picture.

Nina's POV

Seth and Amber took me home from the hospital. When we got out Jake's car, the Cullen's were waiting for me. "Nina!" They screamed and hugged me. Then they all left for us to eat. When I stepped into the house, I heard them yell surprise. There was a long table with all my favorite food on it. Everyone was seated, and so we sat down and started digging in. "Thank you for this." I told Emily and gave her a hug. "Eddie and Patricia helped me." I hugged Eddie and Patricia. After the delicious dinner of mashed potatoes, ribs, drumsticks, and chilly, we watched the sunset all together.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I AM WORKING ON A NEW TWILIGHT AND HOA CROSSOVER! NINA/SETH NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER. **


End file.
